HUNTER X NARUTO X HUNTER
by pedro18
Summary: El mundo es demasiado grande, las aventuras abundan. Los ninjas no son los únicos con aventuras-es hora de irse del infierno y cazar una nueva vida. Pero la vida está siempre llenas sorpresas por descubrir y encontrar para naruto
1. 01 -cazando una nueva vida

· **Bueno gente este es mi primer fic**

· **Naruto y hunter x hunter no me pertenecen hijo de sus respectivo creadores**

· **Esta historia la he hecho yo**

· **Espero que le guste**

· **Los capítulos lo subiré a menudo.**

· **Si no puedo subir un capitulo estaré avisando**

 **Capítulo 1-cazando una nueva vida**

 **XxxxxxxX**

-En una de las cinco grandes naciones elementales, en el país del fuego, en una cierta aldea Ninja conocida como la más poderosa, más que las otras aldeas ninja, en donde nacen muchos prominentes ninjas de la historia que han cambiado el mundo ninja . En esta pequeña aldea hay un niño pequeño de seis años con unos hermosos ojos azules como un zafiro, unas tras marcas en cada una de ellas que le dan un parecido con un pelo y un color de cabello algo particular para las personas, un color rojo como el fuego y la sangre, este pequeño niño se llama naruto uzumaki, el ultimo de su clan y contenedor del '' Kyubi no Kitsune '' el demonio que destruyó una gran parte de konoha hace seis años.

\- _Mientras uzumaki Naruto se encuentra en su habitación acostado boca abajo en su cama llorando_ , **porque yo lo trato así, si yo no le hice daño a nadie** , se _preocupó por el pequeño pelirrojo._

-lo ciento mocoso pero todo el mundo me odia y cómo estoy sellado en ese odio para ti, porque no hay devolvemos todo lo que te has hecho y nos has dicho este mugroso pueblo **_dijo una voz en la mente del chico esta voz le pertenecía al Kyubi no Kitsune mejor dicho Kurama_**

-no quiero eso sería igual que ellos, además no puedo liberar y tampoco sé irme de aquí

-pero mira cómo te dejarás después de esa paliza estas feo para una foto y arrugado para el carnet **_dijo el bijuu viendo al pequeño niño recordando lo de ayer en la noche_** **.**

 **Inicio del Flashback**

En una noche con muchas nubes y solo se veía la luna un pequeño niño iba caminando por las calles de Konoha que venía de cierto lugar del ramen se iba dirigiendo hacia su casa frente a la mirada de odio y asco de los aldeanos y ninjas caminaba el pelirrojo hasta que un empujón al otro lado de la carretera, cuando el pequeño pelirrojo alzó la mirada después de haber sido empujado a ese desolado y feo callejón pudo ver tres veces más que le propagaban el miedo se levantó para empezar a correr pero lo sujetaron del cabello y lo lanzaron a un lado de un gran contenedor de basura.

-a dóndes planeabas irte pequeño mocoso no ves que queremos divertimos dándote una paliza.

-verdad hay que divertirse dándole una paliza al demonio.

-si tienes razón porque es un demonio ya nadie te importa si el pasa algo incluso si muere seguro toda la aldea festejara por ello **_los tres hombres frente al chico._**

-esperen yo no he hecho algo así como ustedes por favor no me hicieron nada se lo suplico **_dijo naruto._**

\- **cuando suplicas más me gan ganas de matarte mocoso** , _encestándole un golpe en la barriga mientras le sacaba todo el aire a un naruto mientras los demás le empezaban a lanzar las patadas y golpes, lo agarraba del cuello y pegándole a una pared le dijo_ _ **-**_ **maldito demonio por tu culpa mi esposa e hijos murieron pero no tienes que matar ni tocar por la palabra del hokage pero como nadie lo importa que te pase poder disfrutar porque nadie te dirá nada al hokage** ** _-_** _Mientras el pequeño niño estaba al borde de la inconciencia, un punto de desmejorar un dolor en su pecho izquierdo cerca de su corazón le comenzó a doler, mientras que yo no podía tener otra cosa que fuerza, mientras que uno de los hombres con uno de sus la llama al niño en el pecho que la empezaba a quemar al chico una palabra se quedaba en su pello esta palabra era_ _ **'' Kitsune ''.**_ _Después de un rato, al momento de golpear al chico, lo metieron dentro del contenedor de basura, tapándola y colocando una caja pesada encima_ _ **,**_ **fue muy divertido, dio una paliza mocoso, nos sorprendió, nos** _dijo que el tipo de irse con sus amigos, dejaron al pequeño niño en la basura ._

 ** _-_** Dentro del basurero se encuentra un pequeño inconsciente después de un par de horas atrás, solo que se puede mover - ** _que me paso_** -pregunto naruto

-nada nuevo, estos malditos humanos me molieron a golpe, el cachorro recuerda que si mueres yo solo muero del todo solo renaceré pero me tardó muchos años en recuperar todo mi poder y no poder hacerlo porque soy el bijuu más poderoso y no quiero ser burla de mis hermanos escuchaste.

-si kurama oni chan **_dijo naruto en su mente que solo podía hablar y levantarse_** -y ahora que hago no puedo salir de aquí hay algo encima.

-lo sé naruto no puedo ayudarte recuerda que estoy encerrado.

\- **lo se Kurama ni voy A Pedir ayuda naruto** empezo a gritar en medio de la noche o Como las doce a la uña de la Mañana y nadie lo escuchaban Y Si Alguno lo escuchaban lo ignoraban- **Como que me quedare Aquí** -dijo Naruto MIENTRAS Lloraba y sepáis de sobar la herida del tatuaje que solo la tocaba la muñeca y sangraba pero parece que alguien lo escuchó o más algo lo escuchó a la par de perros y gatos se montó presionando la caja al suelo el pequeño niño logró escapar **gracias favor de** abrazaba a los anímeles y lloraba.

 **-** Naruto después de que fue el hospital para que lo curara, lo recibiera de un modo muy malo con miradas de odio y de asco que después de un rato lo vendaron y que fue enseguida a su casa donde fue toda la comida que tenía y se la llevó al callejón donde le dio la comida a sus nuevos amigos, qué después se fue a su casa a dormir y se acababa de despertar.

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **-** Ahora naruto se levantó y se fue al baño a bañarse y vestirse para salir a comer en ichiraku que ya iba a hacer el almuerzo.

 **XxxxxxxX**

-Firma semanas yendo y viniendo a la academia ninja, naruto iba caminando con una carpeta en mano con una gran sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la academia a un texto en la academia mientras llegaba a los niños con sus padres salieron de la academia y entraron a la academia felices mientras que él veían con repulsión naruto estaba a punto de entrar hasta que ninja lo detuvo

\- **qué quieres aquí enano** _ pregunto el ninja.

\- **vengo a inscribirme a la academia señor** \- _dijo naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras escribía sus documentos de inscripción._

\- **no puedes pasar** \- _dijo el ninja mirando a un naruto como si fuera una molestia o más bien era que no lo vieras como un ser humano_

\- **porque no puedo** \- _pregunto el pequeño pelirrojo con una cara de sorpresa, triste y miedo mientras miraba al ninja que lo veía de mal manera_

\- **porque una basura como tú solo será un futuro para ninja de konoha -** _dijo el ninja mientras que con un odio que hiso que su mente le hiciera ver un zorro con forma humana frente de el_

\- **pero señor traje todo para la** elección -el ninja agarro la carpeta y la fiesta a la mita y lanzo al viento.

\- **tú no mereces estar aquí así que largo,** _el ninja agarro a naruto por el cuello y lo lanza afuera de la academia las personas que lo vieron la pequeña sonrisa, mientras que otras personas se burlaban y reían de la escena, el naruto salió corriendo hacia su casa llorando_

-mientras tanto afuera del país del fuego en un pequeño barco como para ocho personas atracaba en una costa del país del fuego, **así que este país del fuego o mejor dicho todo este es el mundo de los ninjas ya quiero explorarlo** _dijo un hombre con una Sonrisa_ .

-Mientras tanto con naruto: **siempre me trato así. Pero no es justo lo que quería era un ninja que quería que viera la pena.** _Dijo naruto con unos ojos rojos de tanto llorar mientras se trata de secarse y calentar._

-cachorro no importa no hay que estar en la academia ninja para hacerte fuerte o tener conocimiento ninja yo te puedo enseñar después de todo él vivido por muchos siglos no tiene escuchado el dicho **'' más sabe el diablo que por viejo que por diablo''** _dijo el zorro con una sonrisa en su rostro algo tétrico._

\- **no hay una vez que lo escucho, no hay nada que ver con esa mugrosa academia voy a valerme por mi mismo hacerme fuerte, voy a ver cómo me voy de aquí** ** _._** _Dijo parándose de la cama mirando al techo mientras señalaba con su puño_

\- Así que **es mejor que te guste mucho porque vamos a ser muy difícil escapar.** _Dijo el zorro en una forma emocionante y calculadora mientras sacudía sus colas._

\- _Mientras tanto, en la academia, ninja, ya el sol, estaba en la intimidad de un adulto que estaba esperando el último de la cola de inscripción_ \- **por qué no había llegado el abra pasado, algo** _se preguntaba ni más ni menos, hiruzen, sarutobi, el tercer hokage._

\- _El anciano apenas término se dirigió a la casa del pelirrojo cuando llego a la puerta dos veces y abrió un pequeño_ _niño_ . **hola jiji como estas pasa.** _Dijo naruto con una sonrisa que parecía tener como un tic de lo nervioso que estaba_ .

\- **muy bien,** _el momento en que se besó y se sorprendió lo que vio fue lo que salieron los ojos de la sorpresa._

\- **disculpe el desorden es como puede ver los dos solos dejados - la** casa estaba llena de animales como tres perros, dos gatos, como seis pájaros y un loro.

\- **Naruto porque tienes tantos animales en tu casa** . _pregunto el kage un poco sorprendido, furioso, incrédulo._

\- **es que mi hijo y yo no puedo solos en la calle.** _Argumento naruto en defensa mientras temblaba del miedo._

\- **Naruto te entiendo Pero No Lo Puedes Tener here Traen Muchas diseases, trabajo y cuidados, Que Tú No Puedes Controlar** \- _hablo Fuerte y Claro El Kage anciano._

\- **pero jiji yo sí puedo** \- _respondió Naruto con unas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras veía a su abuelo adoptivo._

\- **pero nada naruto te puedes enfermar también eres muy pequeño para tantas mascotas** . _Contesto hiruzen con pena por regañar y prohibir a su nieto._

\- **está bien jiji** \- _respondió naruto en un tono triste y dijo a los animales_ \- **lo siento chicos no puedo tener en mi casa pero los estaré cuidando y alimentando** . _Mientras que los animales salieron de la casa que sorprendió al viejo kage que los animales lo entendieron en un naruto y sobretodo lo obedecieran._

\- **Bien naruto que tengo que preguntar por qué no fuiste a la academia por inscribirme para ser un ninja** \- _lo dije en un tono de interrogación mientras veía un naruto en forma analítica._

\- **lo siento jiji pero no quiero ser ninja no estoy interesado, quiero encontrar mi cuenta que me atrape con mi vida,** _lo que dijo fue un tono de voz que parecía un general motivando a sus soldados para ir a la guerra_

\- _hiruzen se quedó sorprendido por la respuesta de un naruto mientras observaba y_ **miraba** _hacia el que miraba hacia abajo_ _hasta que notó algo entre su camisa_ y el _otro que parecía tener una venda_ **.**

\- _naruto se quedó en blanco -_ **nada jiji porque preguntas -** _respondió naruto tratando de no mirar de frente los ojos de su abuelo que lo miraba con ojos de interrogación o más bien de un águila asechando a su presa_

\- **naruto quítate la camisa** \- _dijo en un tono de voz fuerte ordenando al pelirrojo a que se bastante la camisa._

\- **no quiero jiji no es nada es solo tu imaginación** -naruto comenzó a sudar frio del miedo de que su abuelo se enteró de todo.

\- **naruto** \- _el viejo sarutobi forcejeó con naruto o más bien parecía una pelea para quitarle la camisa a la fuerza_ \- **naruto porque llevas esos vendajes y por qué estas otras cosas** \- _exclamo con preocupación_ .

 **-nada solo caí por ahí** \- _dijo naruto viendo para la derecha para tratar de disimular o más bien tratar de hacerlo._

\- **no te creo quítate los vendajes** -exclamo en forma de orden hiruzen mientras mira a naruto. Naruto tuvo que hacer un caso para su abuelo adoptivo porque sabía que no iba a ganar esta discusión.

\- **naruto quien te hiso esto y cuando y lo más importante porque no me dijiste** \- _pregunto hiruzen con triste preocupación y lo más importante ira mientras que habías visto la herida en tu_ _ **pecho '' Kitsune ''**_ _con lágrimas y un dolor en el pecho._

\- **fue en mi cumpleaños hace un par de semanas eso no importa jiji es cosa del pasado** \- _dijo con una sonrisa fingida mientras que la salía a lagrima que hiruzen pudo notar._

\- _hiruzen se maldijo avía olvidado el cumpleaños de naruto,_ **lo siento naruto por no acordarme de tu cumpleaños pero no puedo dejarlo así cuando esté buscando quien te haga esto mandaré un trabajo a** _cambio de algo así como un dolor en el pecho que jama avia sentido_ _en su vida era peor que la culpa no tenía nombre lo que sentía en estos momentos._

\- **de verdad ya no importa un Demás No Se Quienes were que me hicieron ESTO** \- _respondio naruto Un poco triste y Haciendo una Sonrisa fingida Haciendo Que El Kage se sintiera peor desde el lugar de ESTABA_ .

-Sarutobi suspiro en derrota **está bien no rondare el tema pero sí lo hace a la academia no puedo dejar atrás por eso haciendo travesuras entendiste** \- _hablo con una pequeña sonrisa un poco triste mientras sobaba la cabeza del pelirrojo_ .

\- **si jiji** \- _respondió naruto esta vez con una sonrisa genuina anqué avía dijo que no quería ir sino que era un niño eso hacia feliz de verdad._

\- **bueno nos vemos buenas noches -** _hiruzen se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para abrir y salir._

\- **buenas noches jijí** _contestadas con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba de forma respetuosa a su abuelo para despedirlo_ **.**

\- _el viejo sarutobi salió de la casa del pelirrojo y se alejó un poco de la casa de naruto_ \- **ini, tora** **(perro, tigre) -** _hablo y de repente llegaron dos ambu._

\- **si hokage-sama-** _respondieron los dos ambu arrodillado al suelo viendo al kage._

 **-quiero que investiguen quien o quienes hirieron un naruto y después lo mandan a hacer y sobre todo porque no me vieron advirtió lo que paso a naruto en el pueblo y en el hospital** \- _dijo el kage con una mirada frio y de enojo_ .

 **-si hokage-sama** **como ordene-** _los ninjas desaparecieron en un shunshin dejando una cortina de humo._

\- _Unos días pasaron y narraron y comenzaron a asistir a la academia y me ayudaron a hablar con alguien_ \- **Me aburro no hay nadie que quiera jugar o hablar con migo -** _hablo con su mente que está acostado en una pata más bien mano de kurama ._

\- **es que los humanos son estúpidos -** _dijo kurama en un tono de voz aburrido parece que naruto no es el único con aburrimiento._

-Pero hay unos que me agradan mi sensei iruka no me mira con odio es más bien imparcial aunque me regaña por dormirme en clases no es mala gente ya veces me lleva a un ichiraku a comer, y hablo con shikamaru, chouji, kiba y shino ya veces más que otra cosa, el mapa de sasuke, y por una razón, me parece mucho como si estuviese acosando y me dijera que tenía un **_gota de sudor en la cabeza por el último momento._**

\- **bueno chicos ya terminaron la clase ya se pueden ir a la casa las casas** antes de salir del salón y cerrar la puerta.

\- **chicos ya se dentro de una semana se hacen los exámenes chunin en la aldea y que a verlos** \- _dijo naruto emocionado con una sonrisa de lado a lado._

\- **que fastidio de ir en aburrido** \- _dijo shikamaru sentado con las manos detrás de su cabeza inclinada Asia atrás._

\- es **interesante ver como pelean uno ninja de verdad** \- _dijo Kiba gritando con akamaru en su cabeza._

\- **Tienes mucha razón** \- _dijo chouji mientras comía una papita mientras estaba sentado al lado de shikamaru._

\- _he aquí_ **que es divertido** _\- dijo naruto gritando tratando de convencer a sus compañeros._

\- **naruto-kun eres muy alegre** \- _dijo hinata susurrando cerca de la puerta ocultándose viendo un naruto con un rubor en su cara._

\- **Bueno hay que irnos a mi mamá estoy esperando a mi casa** \- _dijo kiba levantándose para irse._

\- **igual a mí** \- _dijo shikamaru despidiéndose de sus compañeros._

\- **nos vemos naruto-** _todo el mundo se separó mientras todos se iban para sus hogares hogares._ **No sé qué hacer conmigo en el bosque a pasear y conseguirme con mis amigos** _dijo naruto (naruto después de que su abuelo lo regañara por tener hijos que tuvieron que sacar de su casa pero que no lo iba a dejar solos en la calle fue al bosque i con materiales del basurero hiso una casa-escondite para sus mascotas y el, siempre las lleva de la esquina y el número de animales creció) naruto iba caminando por el bosque mientras cantaba y se dirigía a su escondite, llegando a sus amigos_ \- **holas chicos como son les traje comida** - _los perros y los animales se acercaron a un naruto feliz de verlo, naruto les empezó a servir comida, paso un rato jugando con sus amigos y divirtiéndose con ellos pero sin una persona aparecida._

-mirad quien tenemos aquí-si verdad veníamos a cazar osos y nos conseguimos con un zorro-jajaja verdad hay que cazarlo y matarlo de una vez para que la aldea mar libre- dijo uno de los tres hombres que antes le avía goleado.

\- _naruto estaba en blanco y temblando_ \- **naruto huye** \- _dijo kurama- naruto no se podía mover pero los perros se colocaron en frente de él ladrando a los tres hombres_ -

\- **que molesto eres mocoso** \- _el hombre pateo a un perro que chillo mientras apuntaba una flecha con su ballesta a otro perro mientras que los otros dos hombres se defendían de las otras marcas de los demás, naruto estaba a punto de huir pero el hombre de la flecha le disparo, naruto vio venir lentamente la flecha mientras recordaba su corta vida pero,_ \- **auuu** \- _naruto vio que uno de los perros brinco recibiendo el flechazo en su estómago._

\- **rem** \- _grito naruto yendo a socorrer al perro mientras que sostenía cuando lloraba_ .

\- **maldito mocoso tienes suerte pero esta vez no** _el hombre apunto a naruto a punto de disparar la flecha. En Menos de Un Segundo Una mancha azul de patio ONU Golpe a uno de los Hombres Que Lo Lanzo un Un Árbol y chocó con Una fuerza Que se desmallo del Impacto MIENTRAS Que brinco patada ONU Partió el arma y su puño a la quijada del Hombre Que le partió la mandíbula cuando estaba inconsciente mientras que el último hombre miraba con terror y trato de sí mismo y golpe en la barriga lo dejo sin aire y inconsciente._

\- **que asco y se llaman cazadores haciendo esas fechorías a un niño y algunos pobres animales** _el hombre se volteó a ver a naruto_ **estas bien** . _Preguntó el hombre_ - _naruto se lo quedo mirando sorprendido y fascinado mientras que al hombre que era alto, tenía como treinta y cinco años, el cabello azul claro, una camisa blanca, una camiseta negra con un logo que se parecía a dos veces pegado mientras que medio de las dos x era de color rojo que estaba en su espalda grande en el medio y al frente a un lado, llevaba un bolso cilíndrico de color blanco con azul que tenía una imagen de un tiburón, unos pantalones grises y unas botas negras de raras que no parecía la ninja de los niños, era un niño que no podía creer que era más guapo y que era más guapo y que no se podía ver con los ojos verdes notar y distinguir de cualquier persona._

\- _Naruto salió de su asombro porque el perro que tenía en sus manos estaba chillando_ \- **rem aguanta** \- _naruto mira al hombre y se arrodillo pegando la frente al suelo diciendo_ \- **por favor ayúdeme rem es herido por mi culpa, sé lo suplico** -el hombre Se puede hacer un naruto y un miro al perro mientras lo tocaba y mira la herida

\- **lo siento no puedo hacer nada la flecha atravesó muchos órganos y derramo mucha sangre para sobrevivir** \- _dijo el hombre con pena mirando hacia abajo._

-Naruto miro al hombre mientras comenzó a llorar - **porque todo es mi culpa** \- _grito el niño mientras lloraba de arrepentimiento._

- **no es así-** _hablo el peli azul, naruto vio al hombre_ - **él te quiso te proteger los perros son muy fieles a sus amos además la culpa es de esos hombres-** _señalando a los tres hombres de ase rato que ahora se encuentran inconsciente._

- **pero yo no era su amo solo éramos amigos-** _grito naruto con mocos en la cara mientras lloraba a mares fuertemente._

- **lo se ve viendo a los demás animales que están junto a ti** - _naruto miro a sus lados viendo a los demás perros, gatos, loritos, pegados a el_ - **ya no le queda mucho tiempo a tu amigo** – _naruto se le quedo viendo al perrito mientras soltaba sus últimos lamidos al cache del pelirrojo mientras este lloraba._

\- **hay que dar un entierro digno de alguien que se sacrifica por sus amigos** . _Hablo el hombre antes de levantarse y dirigirse a un cierto lugar._

 **XxxxxxxxX**

-Naruto se encontraba al frente de una pequeña tumba con una cruz de palo que estaba con flores encima de la tumba donde descansaba el cuerpo de la espalda mientras que el otro estaba cerca de los perros y gato y los loritos con un hombre y al lado de este estaba naruto- **no llores que los hombres no lloran** dijo el hombre.

\- **pero soy un niño** \- _trato de defenderse naruto anqué le dio un poco de riso el comentario anterior._

\- **tienes que ser fueres así es la vida -** _respondió el hombre desconocido_

\- **muchas gracias por salvarme** \- _respondió esta vez naruto mientras se inclinaba en forma de respeto y agradecimiento._

\- **de nada pasaba por aquí y escuche los ruidos -** _contesto con aburrimiento y cansancio._

\- **disculpe puedo preguntarle cómo es su nombre y qué es extraña ropa -** _pregunto naruto con una pequeña sonrisa y un cierto destejo en sus ojos._

\- **mi nombre miguel y esta ropa es normal de dónde vengo -** _defensa de la pregunta un poco fastidiado sin el gusto que digiere extraño._

 **-¿miguel? Que extraño nombre me llamo naruto ¿de dónde viene ?, ¿qué hacer por aquí ?, ¿cómo es usted tan fuerte? , ¿Es un ninja? -** _pregunto Naruto con unos ojos con estrellas y enormes esperando la respuesta de miguel._

-número uno, vengo de otro continente más bien continentes que está muy lejos de que puede decirse que es otro mundo por lo avanzado de la sociedad, dos, estoy explorando el mundo ninja, tres y cuarto no soy un ninja soy un cazador un cazador por eso soy fuerte **-** ** _respondió por la insistencia de naruto con una gota enorme de sudor_** .

-naruto se quedó sorprendido no sabía que hay otros continentes además de los ninjas - **wooou eso es increíble porque no sabía eso-** pregunto naruto.

-se debe que ustedes no exploran mucho su mundo a cambio nosotros sí nos gusta explorar descubrir, tierras civilizaciones, animales nuevos etc. Mientras que se pelean entre sí, claro en el pasado muchos países se peleaban pero llegaron a un acuerdo de paz pero eso hace tiempo. **_Respondió Miquel dándole una pequeña explicación a naruto_** .

-Cuanto tiempo fue por qué por aquí- **_dijo Naruto._**

\- **como en una semana tendré que volver a mi continente pronto por una misión** -naruto y miguel se quedarán hablando de su vida naruto lo conto como es tratado en su villa y porque mientras miguel la cuenta como es el mundo que hace como cazador y sus aventuras. Miquel se iba a quedar en el bosque con su casa de acampar pero no pudo hacerlo por la caída de su casa. Naruto no fue una clase al día siguiente se quedó todo el tiempo ablando con miguel y pasaron los días

\- **naruto buenos días el desayuno está listo para la tarde para la academia -** _hablo miguel mientras cocinaba con un delantal mientras se preguntaba como termino así._

-naruto se levantaba poco a poco y miraba a miguel wooou estas cocinado para mí.

-claro un cazador debe saber cocinar para sobrevivir además es tu casa y no puedo quedarme sin nada.

\- **muchas gracias** \- _de sentaron a comer_ \- **muchas gracias es la primera vez que alguien me cocina** _(no es verdad porque siempre es la cocina pero no tiene porque ser un local de comida)_

\- **no es nada** _\- (es que comerá un ramen instantáneo para desayunar, almorzar y cenar me canso pensó el cazador con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor)._

-sabes eres la primera persona que me escucha y habla conmigo sin mirarlo con odio o desprecio **_Argumento naruto_** **.**

\- **enserio lo siento por ti, tu vida debe ser infierno** \- _mientras lo veo con lastima y pena_ .

-lo sé pero tranquilo pero estoy acostumbrado- **_respondió naruto._**

\- **Naruto tengo algo que decirte** \- _hablo miguel en un tono de voz serio._

\- **que es miguel-chan** \- _pregunto con miedo por el tono de vos que hablo miguel._

\- **mañana tengo que irme a un hogar** \- _respondió en forma seria mirando a Naruto_

\- _naruto se quedo mirando y bajo la cabeza_ \- **no se puede quedar un poco más** \- _pregunto con tono de esperanza y esperanza._

-Lo siento tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- Hablo **_miguel._**

\- **lo entiendo** \- _respondió naruto mirando hacia abajo con tristeza_

\- **ya es la hora que vayas a clase a tu academia ninja** \- _hablo miguel tratando de quitar esa pesada atmósfera._

-si es verdad naruto se cambió y se fue volando-En la academia naruto se pasa la noche **, no quiero que se vaya pero no puedo evitar que se vaya mañana y que mañana sea la tercera fase de los exámenes chunin y quiero verlo**

-porque no te vas con el no dijiste que te ibas de este basurero cachorro- **_dijo kurama._**

-es verdad él es la primera persona después de que me reconoce.- **_respondió naruto_**

-verdad a los demás en este basurero que pueden terminar matando- **_hablo kurama._**

\- **cuando llegue le pregunto si puedo ir con el** -respondió naruto en su mente con unas llamas en sus ojos

-está bien dicho cachorro así es como debe ser -respondió kurama con una sonrisa enorme mientras veía a naruto

\- **por qué me faltaba aquí y no me gustaba las palizas y la mala mirada de las personas** \- naruto en peso a la vez que conocía a alguien en su primer amigo o mejor dicho hermano.

 **Inicio del Flashback**

Naruto acaba de levantarse de una paliza que le dieron algunos aldeanos en un callejón mientras llovía Naruto estaba sangrando su nariz y su cabeza estaba sangrando las gotas de sangre pasaban por su rostro Naruto al borde de la inconsciencia cerro los ojos y los abrió pero se sorprendió no estaba en el callejón se veía una alcantarilla y comenzó a caminar y se detuvo en medio de un cuarto que estaba como una reja gigante **que es esto y en donde estoy.**

- **estás en tu mente maldito mocoso** - _se escuchó una voz grave y poderosa_

- **de donde salió de esa voz** - _pregunto naruto con miedo por la voz que escuchaba_.

- **de aquí** - _naruto se fijó en la reja y vio una silueta que se hacías enorme mientras se asomaba a él y lo pude ver un zorro gigante_ - **quien eres.**

\- es mala educación preguntar el nombre de alguien sin haberse presentado primero- ** _respondió el zorro gigante_**

-tienes razón yo soy naruto uzumaki, tengo cinco años, me gusta el ramen, siempre como en ichiraku mi tipo de sangre es- ** _Naruto no termino de hablar porque el zorro interrumpió_**.

\- **cállate me desespera no sabes callarte** \- _hablo el zorro con una vena pulsante en su frente_

\- **pues no** \- _respondió naruto con una sonrisa boba._

\- **me llaman el kyubi no Kitsune soy el bijuu más poderoso** \- _respondió el zorro con aires de superioridad_ **.**

-aaaaaa pero tengo una pregunta **_contestada naruto._**

\- **si cual** \- _pregunto el zorro con duda._

\- **te pregunte como es tu nombre no como te dicen** -respondió en forma simple.

-el zorro se sorprendió nadie le preguntó su nombre antes, - **jajaja eres interesante niño me llamo kurama**

\- **Aaah que bonito nombre-** _le contesto naruto condescendiente._

\- **qué, bonito, mi nombre representa poder, miedo a los humanos escuchaste a niñato** \- _dijo kurama con su orgullo herido._

\- **un te puede Preguntar Otra Cosa** \- _Dijo Naruto mirando al zorro_

\- **si dime para que me vayas molestas** \- _respondió el zorro con una vena en su frente._

\- **quieres ser mi amigo** \- _pregunto naruto con una sonrisa un poco triste._

\- **porque deberías tener un simple mortal y yo un bijuuuchato** _el bijuu_

\- **es solo estoy, no tengo amigo amigo** \- _se defiende naruto._

\- **no quiero** \- _respondió el zorro mirando a otro lado._

\- **por qué** \- _de nuevo pregunto naruto._

\- **porque no** \- _grito el zorro fastidiado del niño._

\- **no me iré a que seamos amigos** \- _dijo mirando un kurama de frente y sin miedo alguno._

\- **no importa no te escuchare** , kurama se acostó a dormir.

 **-No voy a dejarte dormir** _. (Así se hicieron amigos, hermanos, la insistencia de naruto era increíble mientras el zorro dormía o el niño porque hablaba todo el día sin descansar y el kurama se había hecho al pelirrojo y empezó a cuidar al niño a aprender a leer ya escribir ya cazar para sobrevivir después de lo expulsaron del orfanato entre otras cosas)._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

\- **Naruto, Naruto. ¡NARUTOO¡-** _grito iruka con una cabeza gigante y con una vena en la frente._

\- **aaaaaa que pasa iruka-sensei-** _respondido naruto asustado del grito que dio su sensei mientras se despertaba_

\- **¿qué pasa?** _Te quedaste dormido en clase concéntrate dijo iruka antes de volver a su asiento._

\- **si sensei**

 **Xxxxxxx**

\- _Naruto se dirigió a su casa cuando llego y abrió la puerta, la casa estaba limpia_ \- **o llegaste a la habitación esta lista que salió a comprar para hacerla**

\- **buenas miguel-sama -** _dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras se asomaba en la cocina_

\- **naruto no soy viejo para que añadas sama a mi nombre-** _respondió miguel con una gota en su cabeza_

\- **está bien miguel-** _dijo naruto_

\- **siéntate en la esquina que ya estoy sirviendo** \- _hablo miguel_

\- **Enseguida** \- _respondió naruto, llega a un rincón y habla hasta que la conversación llega a cierto punto_ \- **quiero irme contigo**

\- **no puedes-** _negó miguel._

\- **porque no** \- _pregunto naruto._

\- **eres muy pequeño además no quiero ser ninja -** _pregunto esta vez miguel._

\- **no ya no quiero ser como tú, un cazador** \- _respondió naruto en un tono firme._

\- **no es tan fácil ser un cazador, además de no poder llevar a cabo un niño débil** \- _naruto se quedó sin palabras para lo que dijo que la cabeza estaba abajo_ \- **solo si** \- _naruto miro la cara de miguel con esperanza_ \- - **si puedes alcanzarme.**

\- **como así naruto** _preguntó naruto con cara de con función._

\- **mira mañana, qué esos amigos, exámenes, chunin, verdad.** _Pregunto miguel mientras naruto asintió con la cabeza_ \- **ese día la seguridad será estar al máximo por lo tanto a partir de las doce en punto que solo faltarán las horas para comenzar tu prueba.**

\- **cual prueba-** _pregunto naruto_

\- **tienes que recoger las cosas antes de las doce y tratar de salir por tu propia cuenta de konoha y llegar al país del fuego en una costa al este y encontrar mi barco si no llegas antes de la noche del día de los exámenes de Chunin me iré sin ti-** _advirtió miguel_

\- **pero eso es imposible** -respondió naruto

 **-'imposible 'eso es una excusa un cazador nunca dice eso y si es imposible lo hacemos, entonces quieres venir conmigo.** _Preguntar miguel parado mirando a un naruto seriamente con una sonrisa._

\- **si lo hare-** respondió gritando con voz firme **.**

\- **bueno, me voy, te esperare en mi barco** \- _miguel abrió la puerta y dijo antes de salir y cerrarla_ \- **a partir de ahora empieza tu examen**

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 **Fin del capitulo**


	2. 02 -escapar para vivir y sorpresas

**aquí está el segundo capítulo espere que le guste**

 **Capítulo 02 -escapar para vivir y sorpresas de la vida**

 **XxxxxxxX**

 **-** _Miguel acababa de darles a naruto sus indicaciones para ir con él, naruto empezó a recoger sus cosas su ropa en una mi mochila otra mochila de comida instantánea (naruto dejara de comer ramen jajaja)-_ **que me falta para irme** _.- Pregunto naruto mientras terminaba empacar._

-naruto esto no será fácil escapar de konoha es difícil, te lo digo yo las probabilidades de escapar es una en un millón, creo o más- _ **dijo kurama en la mente de naruto.**_

-no importa hare todo para irme de aquí quiero vivir una vida digna de ser vivida conocer el mundo .no quedarme en este agujero toda mi vida – _ **respondió naruto**_ ,

–está bien pero primero no quieres hacer una carta para tus amigos o para el anciano o que tal los del puesto de comida y además tienes que despedirte de tus amigos del bosque- _**hablo kurama para que naruto pensara.**_

- **tienes mucha razón lo hare-** _naruto agarro una hoja y cuando iba a escribir se quedó en blanco no sabía que hacer pero decidió de colocar todos sus sentimiento en un papel_ - **más tarde** \- _naruto tenía todo listo para salir ya se avía despedido de sus mascotas que como de despedida le dio toda la comida que sobraba para ellos, empieza la prueba son las doce en punto tengo veinticuatro horas para salir de aquí y llegar al barco que empiece-_ _ **(pensó naruto)**_ **-** _Naruto salió de su casa viéndola por una última vez era donde vivía tantos y después miro al frente y al cielo naruto quedo fascinado era una noche despejada, las estrellas y la luna brillaba como diciendo que era lo correcto de irse de konoha .naruto se empezó a correr por las sombras y callejones dirigiéndose a la entrada del pueblo cuando llego vio a dos guardias dormidos o eso parecía porque en donde estaban estaba oscuro y no se veía naruto quiso salir directo, pero noto que otros dos ninjas se acercaron dónde estaba los dos guardias y los despertaban, naruto no pudo oír lo que decían pero vio que lo dos guardias que estaban dormidos se iban y los que llegaron hace poco tomaron su lugar_.- **Rayos si hubiera salido antes me podía haber escapado fácilmente** \- _dijo naruto-mientras chasqueaba sus dedos._

- **qué mala suerte cachorro, pero ahora hay que buscar otra salida** \- _dijo kurama_

- **qué tal si hago un túnel-** _pregunto naruto en su mente para el zorro_

-eso no servirá número uno eres demasiado débil para cavar en el suelo porque más profundo caves se pondrá más duro el suelo, dos los muros son altos, pero son también muy profundo y por último los muro tienen sensores para que alguien trate de entrar o escapar serás rastreado por ambu- _ **advirtió kurama a naruto del peligro**_.

- **maldición que are –** _se preguntó naruto para el mismo mientras se mordía el pulgar derecho mientras pensaba._

- **tengo una idea pero será peligrosa y no te va gustar jejeje** \- _dijo el zorro con una sonrisa malévola y siniestra, naruto tuvo un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo._

- **porque me dices que no me va a gustar kurama-ni** _– pregunto naruto con los nervios de punta por la sonrisa que tenía el bijuu._

-no por nada bueno tenemos que buscar las herramientas necesaria como explosivos, bueno no como tal sino fuegos artificiales, un látigo, cuerdas, bombas de humo y pintura- _ **dijo el bijuu con una sonrisa**_

- **para que todo eso** - _pregunto con una gota de sudor mientras temblaba_.

- **ya sabrás naruto, ya sabrás algunas de esas cosas será si el plan falla** - _dijo kurama con una maliciosa sonrisa que trataba de contenerse la risa malévola._

 **XxxxxxX**

 **-** _Ya era el día de la final de los exámenes chunin ya los aldeanos estaban en sus lugares para ver el torneo y cierto pelirrojo estaba en un establo: donde avía vacas, caballos, ovejas, chivos y otros animales que estaba un poco lejos de la entrada pero le será de utilidad-_ **seguro que funcionara kurama-ni**

– **quien sabe tenemos que apostar todo, utiliza esas cuerdas para para juntar esos explosivos** - _hablo el bijuu en la mente de naruto mientras le daba órdenes._

 **-si kurama-ni de verdad crees que esto funcionara-** _pregunto naruto un poco preocupado de lo que iba a pasar._

\- **claro nadie espera el alboroto que vamos a montar, pero nadie sabrá que eres tú y podremos escapar y seremos libres jejeje-** _refuto kurama con una sonrisa mientras pensaba a toda marcha._

- **si tú lo dices, ay que esperar al mediodía para iniciar el plan-** _hablo naruto mientras ponía en marcha el plan._

 _La hora se acercaba para ejecutar el plan para huir de konoha naruto se encontraba en el establo_. **Lo siento pero tendré que liberarlos, para yo escapar y tendré que darle un golpe para que salga corriendo en la aldea** - _naruto se disculpaba con los animales antes de darle abrir las puertas se sus celda para que monte una estampida, pero naruto se sorprendió que apenas abrir la jaulas salieron corriendo hacia el pueblo_ - **no se si me entendieron y se fueron para ayudarme o tan solo querían huir pero gracias** _(naruto se inclinó con una gota de sudor mientras veía que los animales se iban directamente hacia la población) En las calles de konoha el desespero y la bulla se esparcían los aldeanos y visitantes corrían mientras que la enorme estampida de animales golpeaba y entraban en establecimientos provocando desesperación y daños-ya es hora fuego (en ese momento en el cielo explotaban fuegos artificiales y a las casas y más a la puerta de la aldea causando más intriga a los aldeanos y ninjas que estaba tratando de capturar a los animales en ese momento varios carruajes salían de la aldea sin conductor y los caballos que los llevaban huían del ruido y de los demás animales)_ _ **detengan los carruajes-dijo un ninja.**_ _(En ese momento unos ambu detuvieron los carruajes que después de detener la estampida empezaron a revisar el carruaje para verificar que nadie tratara de huir con ese alboroto pero no encontraron a nadie)._

 **Hokage-sama** _dijo un ambu que acababa de llegar al estadio_ \- **hubo unos suceso desconocidos una estampida de animales y fuegos artificiales que explotaron por toda la entrada de la aldea y muchos ninjas que trataban de detener la estampida les cayo latas de pintura** **todavía se está investigando-** _informaba el ambu al viejo kage_ **.**

\- entiendo hay que enviar unos ambu a que investiguen adentro y fuera de la aldea, puede ser que alguien escapo o trato de entrar al pueblo hay que revisar la cárcel manda a un ambu a pasar lista de la cárcel para ver si falta alguien- _ **el kage lo dijo con una cara seria y pensativa de que cosa paso en el pueblo.**_

- **si hokage-sama ya voy** – _el ninja desapareció en un shunshin._

 **XxxxxxX**

 _ **-**_ _Ya han pasado veintitrés horas y cincuenta y seis minutos desde que comenzó la prueba y solo faltaban cuatro minutos para que termine el tiempo que dio miguel a naruto, para que naruto se fuera con él, y seguía pasando el tiempo mientras Miquel se encontraba sentado en una roca cerca de su barco_ _ **.**_ **Ya son las doce creo que fue imposible para un niño de siete años contra un pueblos llenos de ninjas, pero tenía una pequeña esperanza para que lo lograra, bueno me iré** _(se empezó a levantar de su asiento y dirigiéndose a su pequeña embarcación puso su primer pie pero antes de colocar su segundo pie)-_ _ **¡espera¡-**_ _(Miquel voltio a reconocer una voz y cuando vio quine era quedo sin habla solo pudo decir)_ - **que te paso**

\- nada solo tuve mala suerte después de escapar pero lo logre espero que no sea tarde **-** _ **naruto se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa**_ **.**

- **como que nada estas todo herido y sangrando la cabeza y además mojado** - _dijo Miquel mientras veía a naruto con preocupación y no sabía que hacer por verlo herido-_ **bueno eso no importa ahora primero hay que curarte y después me cuenta que te paso** - _naruto asintió y se dirigiendo a la pequeña embarcación.-Miguel salió volando a un pueblo cercano a comprar ropa y vendas y remedio para el pequeño pelirrojo, cuando regreso baño a naruto aplicándole ungüento y medicina para los golpes y cortadas menores .horita naruto estaba sentado en el piso y atrás de el Miquel vendándolo todo el cuerpo_ **-bueno me puedes contar como te paso todo esto-** _pregunto miguel con preocupación e intriga._

-bueno **-** _**(naruto se estaba sobando la cabeza con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor)**_ -es que cuando te fuiste bueno **-** _ **(naruto empezó a contarle como tramo el plan de cómo iba escapar y como comenzó y llego hasta cierta parte)**_ cuando la estampida llego al pueblo y encendí los fuegos artificiales me dio tiempo de entrar en un baúl que estaba medio lleno y lo medio cerré para poder respirar y estuve que esperar como cuatro horas después y unos trabajadores de un comerciante subió el baúl a un carruaje que llevaba más de estos y otras cosas, después Salí de konoha en el carruaje y llegue a un extraño pueblo sin querer queriendo me descubrieron y me trataron de matar cuando escape entrando a un bosque y me perdí y estaba divagando por un tiempo y se hacía de noche y como estaba perdido me caí por un barranco que estaba de un rio que me arrastro por un buen rato no sé cuánto tiempo perdí y apenas pude llegar a tiempo.

- **No llegaste a tiempo te tardes mucho-** _hablo miguel viendo a naruto con los brazos cruzados._

- **que no me digas** - _Naruto se le quedo viendo a la cara con lágrimas a punto de llorar_ **.**

 **-No tranquilo, llegaste tarde pero tu tenacidad y convicción además de tu forma de ser me convención puedes venir conmigo** - _hablaba mientras movía sus manos para calmar a naruto miguel no estaba acostumbrado a los niños y por eso estaba un poco nervioso._

- **enserio me dejaras de ir con usted** _(naruto lo miro con una sonrisa y unas lágrimas mientras lo veía fijamente)._

 _-_ **claro pero primero tenemos que buscar una amiga mía que conocí hace tiempo pero ella vive en el mundo ninja** - _respondió ya un poco calmado y con una sonrisa y elevando su puño al frente de naruto y el pelirrojo hiso lo mismo mientras chocaban sus puños pero una duda le llego al naruto a la cabeza._

- **No dijiste que no conocías el mundo ninja** -pregunto naruto un poco incrédulo.

\- no lo conozco ,solo conozco a una persona que llego a una isla por una tormenta que la arrastro del mundo ninja al mundo donde viven los hunter que por casualidad naufragio donde yo realizaba una investigación cuando tenía dieciocho años ya en ese entonces ya era un hunter eso es todo- _ **respondió miguel en calma y tranquilo.**_

- **te gustas** - _dijo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna mientras estaba en forma chibi._

- **claro que no solo somos viejos amigos que no se ven en años** - _dijo miguel con un tono de cara un poco rojo_.

-si claro, como digas mejor vámonos antes que descubran que me fui- _ **dijo naruto tratando de no reírse por la cara roja de miguel.**_

- **tienes razón vámonos hay que ponerse en marcha ay que zarpar de una buena vez** - _hablo miguel mientras se levantaba para elevar el ancla._

 **Xxxxxxx**

- _ **Ya han pasado un par de horas desde que zarparon a toda velocidad si a toda velocidad**_ _–por por favor detente quiero bomi bomi uhuhhhhh hablaba naruto apunto de vomitar._

- **jajaja ya voy a detenerme** _(de repente el barco freno de golpe y naruto por la inercia naruto de donde se sujetaba salió volando contra el otro lado de la embarcación)-_ **estas bien naruto** _–pregunto con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa, se estaba vengándose de la broma de hace rato._

- **claro que no casi me matas y ahora tengo un chichón gigante-** _naruto se sobaba la cabeza con una lagrima en su ojo derecho de dolor en forma cómica._

- **Jajaja tranquilo** \- _empezó a sobar el chichón a naruto que tenía en su cabeza._

- **cómo diablos hiciste eso-** _pregunto naruto temblado del susto y del golpe_

- **¿qué cosa?** \- _pregunte con una cara boba y la lengua hacia afuera de forma cómica_

\- **una persona normal no puede remar a la velocidad que tenías y sin cansarte-** _respondió con una vena en su frente enojado haciendo un puchero_

-jajaja los hunter son como Súper humanos del duro entrenamiento que nos sometemos, ya llegamos por cierto- _ **argumento miguel con sonrisa en su rostro mientras hablaba.**_

– **enserio yo no veo nada solo veo, eeee eso son remolinos-** _pregunto naruto incrédulo había demasiados remolinos era imposible que un barco pase por ahí._

\- **exacto mira por allá** –miguel señalaba a naruto un lugar en el horizonte

\- **una isla** –dijo naruto

– **Justamente ay vive mi amiga-** dijo miguel

– **Qué clase de loca vive en una isla llenas de remolinos, por cierto como es tu amiga** - _se preguntaba se imaginaba una mujer súper fuerte con grandes musculo más bien como un fisiculturista por vivir en una isla llena de remolinos._

–bueno es dulce, amable y creo que te caerá muy bien se te hará familiar- _ **hablo miguel**_

- **por qué dices eso-** _pregunto sorprendido por lo que dijo miguel recientemente_

\- ya lo veras pero primero hay que dormir todavía es de noche y es muy peligroso cruzar en la oscuridad cuando salga el sol vamos a la isla. _**Dijo bostezando con cansancio**_.

- **como se llama la isla y que hora es**. _Pregunto naruto ya con sueño_

– **bueno no se me el nombre y son como las tres de la madrugada hay que levantarnos como a la diez de la mañana** - _dedujo miguel mientras daba las instrucciones que harían después_

-no te sabes el nombre y como sabes que estamos en la islas correcta si no te vi revisar un mapa- _ **grito naruto sorprendido**_

-no lo necesito el viento y las estrellas son mi mapa en tu entrenamiento te enseñare como guiarte con las estrellas y las constelaciones- _ **decía con unas palabras que a naruto emociono**_

- **enserio me enseñara eso es genial cuando empezamos-** _respondió naruto con estrellas en sus ojo que sacaron una gota de sudor a miguel._

\- **primero hay que dormir y tenemos mucho tiempo para enseñarte-** _respondió para tratando de bajar la emoción de naruto._

- **está bien buenas noches miguel-sama miguel asintió a la buenas noches para acostarse** –está bien buenas noches. _(naruto y miguel se acostaron en una bolsa de acampar mientras veía las estrellas_ )

\- Miguel-chan– **si naruto-kun** – te puedo preguntar una cosa– **que dime**

–porque me permitiste ir contigo soy una persona desconocida de otra nación o más bien otro continente, además seguro me buscaran por todo el mundo y te pueden meter preso, sin contar que tengo a kurama-ni adentro mío – _ **pregunto viendo a miguel a los ojos.**_

- **Son por dos motivos-** dijo miguel

- **¿Cuáles son?-** pregunto naruto

-numero un uno dicen que los mejores hunter son muy amigos de los animales y te pareces a mí- _**naruto se quedó sorprendido por la respuesta de miguel**_.

\- **te puedo contar una historia** \- si claro miguel-chan.

\- Yo cuando era niño tenía como seis años además tenía unos padres y tenía una hermana menor, mi papa me obligaba a trabajar desde pequeño éramos una familia muy pobre, un día mi papa me vendió a un comerciante cuando tenía ochos años yo no me quería ir pero me di cuenta que ellos nunca me querían, tuve que trabajar como un esclavo el comerciante que me compro era un criminal que robaba y secuestraba personas para venderlas en el mercado negro

-pero un día alguien apareció fue increíble unas tres figuras estaban acabando con los que me entendían encerrado con los demás prisioneros, no duro un día todas las personas que no tenían prisionero murieron lo uno que pude ver fue dos x juntas y en el medio de esta estaba de color rojo lo supe de inmediato era hunter después llegaron soldados del país y nos liberaron y nos dieron de comer, por ese motivo me motivo en convertirme en un hunter,

-cuando Salí de la interrogaciones que nos hacían los soldados estaba buscando quien me salvo pero se avían ido entonces jure en convertirme en un hunter para encontrarlos y darles las gracias claro cuando me convertir en un hunter los conseguí y cumplí mi promesa pero eso fue mucho tiempo después que me liberaran de mi prisión después fui la que era mi casa pero cuando llegue a la que era mi casa no pude moverme no savia que hacer veía la que era mi familia muy feliz sin mí ,después de unos días en el pueblo me entere porque no me querían era un hijo bastarde de mi padre que tuvo con otra mujer que no era la que creía que era mi madre eso fue cuando tenía como once años, después me puse a sobrevivir por mi cuenta y dos años después hice el examen de cazador donde lo pase tenía trece cuando genuinamente me convertí en hunter _ **-miguel se voltio viendo a naruto llorando a moco vivo.**_

 _ **-**_ **lo siento mucho y yo pensaba que he vivido un infierno pero tu su sufriste peor que yo-** _dijo naruto mientras lloraba con mocos en la cara._

-tranquilo eso fue hace años y además lo pasado quedo borrado jajaja _**(miguel sobaba la cabeza de naruto para que dejara de llorar)**_ bueno ahora si es hora de dormir.

 **Xxxxxxx**

 _ **Ya había amanecido y en konoha y en torre del hokage se encontraba hiruzen sarutobi que estaba hablando con unos ambu que le estaban dando el reporte de ayer**_ –no encontramos nada creemos que no fue planeado solo fue una broma de mal gusto tuvo que ser un bromista y se le ocurrió el mismo día porque los eventos fueron mal planeado hokage-sama

–bueno eso es maso menos bueno entonces la dudad que fue otra aldea que quería invadir konoha se ha descartado pero porsiacaso hay que estar montando guardia y estar pendiente de cualquier cosa ya se pueden retirar- _ **respondió el kage**_

– **si hokage-sama como desee** - _los ninjas desaparecieron en una bomba de humo_

– _**hiruzen pensando**_ (que fue todo eso lo de ayer no encontramos al responsable y no parece que haya hecho eso para una simple broma o robar algo dentro de la aldea) _**mientras el hokage pensaba en su salón en la academia ninja.**_

- **naruto uzumaki parece que no vino dijo iruka** _(mientras pasaba la lista de asistencia)._

- **naruto kun no vino y ayer tampoco fue a ver los exámenes chunin** - _dijo hinata mientras se sonrojaba mientras pensaba en el pelirrojo_

-que fastidio el tonto de naruto no vino ni ayer ni hoy y eso que nos obligó anteayer a ir a el estadio y no se presento _**dijo shikamaru.**_

- _mientras los demás compañeros del pelirrojo pensaba porque no vino a la academia cierto sensei estaba preocupado_ \- **le abra ocurrido algo a naruto tal vez como me dijo el hokage tal vez los aldeanos le hicieron daño por eso no vino hoy** - _eso eran los pensamientos del iruka_ - **mejor cuando termine la clase le iré a ver.**

 _ **Mientras tanto con naruto .**_ _naruto se en contra bueno estaba encima de miguel abrazándolo como un perezoso a un árbol mientras el sol les pegaba en el rostro mientras estos se despertaban-_ **buenos días miguel chan**.

– **buenos días naruto kun tengo una pregunta ¿porque me estas abrasando?-** _pregunto sorprendido de ver que naruto lo abrasaba_

- **bueno es que en la noche tenía frio y no podía hace una fogata en un barco,** _lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras miguel tenía una gota de sudor en su cabeza._

- **bueno tienes razón mejor vamos a cepillarnos y desayunar para entra más tarde en la isla**

- **ok ya me voy a cambiar**. naruto salió pitando adentro del camarote del barco

- **buen es hora de levantarse y empezar un nuevo día.**

 _ **Entre un rato después de alistarse y de desayunar-**_ bueno como vamos a entrar debe haber un lugar tranquilo a lado de la isla para poder desembarcar migue_chan

–no te equivocas toda esta isla está llena de remolinos no ay forma de entrar en barco, solo si eres ninja podrás entrar caminando por el agua, pero no soy un ninja y no puedo caminar por el agua la otra forma de entra es nadando- _ **dijo en con una pequeña sonrisa que a naruto no le gusto**_

\- **¿¡queeee!? Como no podemos ir nadando nos vamos a ahogar y soy muy joven para morir-** _grito incrédulo que una persona sea tan loca o idiota que se vaya a meter nadando a una isla llena de remolinos._

 **-jajaja relájate eres muy impulsivo si no podemos caminar en el agua ay que salir corriendo**.-

-eso es imposible no hay forma que alguien sea tan veloz-

– **te equivocas vamos a ir corriendo** ( _miguel agarro a naruto por la cintura mientras este se quería escapar)_

 _-_ **relájate no te he dicho que lo cazadores dicen que nada es imposible a hora te lo mostrare** ( _miguel se acercó a un lado del barco montado al borde y se agacho presionando sus músculos al frente, en menos de un segundo salto a una velocidad sorprendente al frente y empezó a correr a un velocidad que era comparable con la del sonido que hacía que su cuerpo tuviera como un campo de viento mientras que corría el agua se despejaba mientras que la piel de naruto empezaba a estirarse mientras este gritaba del susto cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la orilla se impulsó más y brinco a un gigantesca altura que cuando cayó al suelo dejo un gigante cráter)_

- **bueno llegamos naruto mira qué bonito lugar** (lo dijo miguel en un tono feliz mientras nadie le respondió y voltio a ver al pequeño pelirrojo y se quedó impactado que el niño se allá quedado inconsciente votando espuma por la boca) _ **¡Naruto!**_ Exclamo miguel.

 **Xxxxxxx**

-Ya estaba atardeciendo en konoha y en la academia ninja ya habían terminado las clases y cierto sensei se dirigía caminado a la casa de cierto pelirrojo que le tenía cariño aunque hacia travesuras o se quedaba dormido en sus clases mientras pensaba que hacer con el pelirrojo hasta que llego al apartamento de naruto y toco la puerta dos veces- **naruto soy yo iruka** –nadie le contesto y le pareció extraño y toco de nuevo y nadie contesto y se preocupó y abrió la puerta con una llave que tenía que le avía dado el hokage hace tiempo cuando iruka entro no había nadie a la vista y se preguntó si estaba en ichiraku ramen y salió corriendo al puesto de comida lo más rápido que pudo cuando llego vio a un hombre con traje blanco mientras cocinaba y una pequeña joven muy hermosa en traje blanco era teuchi y su hija ayame

- **buenas tarde teuchi no ha visto a naruto el dio de hoy** - _pregunto iruka un poco impaciente_

- **no lo he visto desde hace varios días y me pareció muy extraño que no haya venido a comer, no me diga le paso algo** – _pregunto teuchi un poco preocupado de su mejor cliente y el más amigable y chistoso._

- **no lo sé es por eso que vine hoy no a asistido a la academia hace dos días y fui a su casa y no estaba tendré que avisarle al hokage no vemos** \- iruka salió brincando por los tejados hacia la torre del hokage dejando atrás a unos preocupados teuchi y ayame por el pelirrojo. Después de un rato iruka llego a la torre hokage y se dirigió a salón donde debe estar el viejo kage, paso por donde la secretaria y toco la puerta del cuarto dos veces escucho una ´´pase´´ y entro al cuarto y vio un escritorio lleno de torres de papeles y no se veía a nadie hasta que por un lado salió el hokage con una pipa es su boca

\- **buenas iruka como estas tanto tiempo que no me haces una visita, sin ser que naruto se allá metido en problemas o algo parecido, no me digas que otras vez es naruto con sus travesuras** - _pregunto el hokage exhalando humo de su boca mientras miraba a iruka._

- **es naruto hokage-sama pero no es como las otras veces .esta ves está desaparecido no ha ido clases recientemente ni a ichiraku a comer y fui a su casa y no avía nadie y me preocupe a preguntar si sabe sonde esta** _(el hokage que primero estaba tranquilo pero cuando iruka empezó a hablar y dijo que naruto estaba desparecido se alarmo increíblemente que sus ojos quedaron en blanco)_

 **-¡¿cómo que ha desaparecido?!-** _grito el hokage con miedo que asusto a iruka._

- **si hokage-sama lo busco brevemente en su casa y ichiraku y cuando vine pase por el parque y no estaba** \- _respondió iruka_

- **esto es malo acompáñame ay que ver bien la casa de naruto, tal vez estaba por el bosque como siempre anda voy a mandar a los ambu a buscarlo por la aldea** _(sarutobi dio una señal con sus manos mientras salía con iruka a la casa de naruto los ambu que protegían al hokage entendieron y salieron por varias dirección.)-luego de un rato hiruzen y iruka acaba de llegar a la casa de naruto cuando hiruzen llamaba a naruto porsiacaso había llegado empezaron a revisar la casa la ropa de naruto no estaba la cocina estaba vacía hecho que preocupo a hiruzen mucho más hasta que se acercó a la cama de naruto y vio un pergamino y con temor se acercó y a leerlo junto a iruka mientras empezaron a leerlo lagrimas salían de sus ojo y un dolor en el corazón-lo ciento naruto por ser un terrible abuelo_

 **Xxxxxxx**

 _-Ya había amanecido Mientras tanto con naruto .Naruto se encontraba inconsciente en una cama sobre él una cobija que lo cubría completamente mientras este se empezaba a levantar_ **¿qué pasó?-** _se preguntaba el pequeño pelirrojo_

- **nada cachorro te quedaste inconsciente del susto de ayer por cierto fue demasiado divertido parama mi jajaja** -hablaba kurama mientras este se reía de naruto.

- **ha es verdad donde es miguel-chan lo voy a regañar por todo eso** – _naruto se levantó y se dirigía hacia la puerta mientras escuchaba dos voces una era parecida y era la de miguel pero la otra era como de una mujer tenía un tono de voz muy bonita naruto llego a la puerta y pego su oreja cerca para escuchar bien_

- **si es un chico muy divertido por eso lo traje conmigo y además de segura que a ti te caerá muy bien después de todo es familia tuya -** _dijo miguel._

– _naruto escucho esto y abrió la puerta de golpe y vio a miguel sentado tomando té y voltio a ver quién era su acompañante_ _naruto se quedó sin habla vio a una hermosa mujer alta de cabello rojo como los suyos unos peños gigantescos unos hermosos ojos, mientras naruto estaba parado sin nada que decir ,la hermosa mujer se levantó de su haciendo se acercó a naruto y se agacho para estar del mismo nivel -_ **buenas naruto-kun dormiste bien** _\- pregunto la bella mujer mientras giraba su cabeza un poco y con su mano acariciaba la cabeza de naruto y sin más nada que decir naruto brinco sobre ella diciendo mientras lloraba -_ **¡** **mama¡**

 _4512_


	3. 03-Familia y recuerdos

**Espero que le guste el tercer capitulo**

 **Capítulo 03-Familia y recuerdos**

 **Xxxxxxx**

 **\- ¡Mama ¡-** _dijo naruto mientras lloraba y se aferraba abrazando fuertemente a la mujer pelirroja para no dejarla ir porsiacaso era una ilusión, miguel que se quedó con los ojos abiertos el momento de los dos pelirrojos ,se levantó ,se dirigía hacia ellos e iba hablar mero la mujer pelirroja le hizo una seña de que no hablare ni moviera miguel entendió y se alejó para volverse a sentar en la silla_

 _-la mujer pelirroja abrazaba a naruto mientras le sobaba la cabeza para que dejara de llorar y se calmara de pues de una rato naruto dejó de llorar la pelirroja aprovecho la oportunidad de hablar la voz de la mujer era hermoso tan gentil y amigable-_ **naruto_kun** _–naruto miro a la mujer pelirroja a los ojo que los tenia de un hermoso color rojo claro parecido a un rubí, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos que estaban tan rojos de tanto llorar-_ **disculpa pero creo que me estas confundiendo con otra persona-** _dijo la pelirroja un poco triste e ida de esta situación mirando al pequeño niño que cuando lo miraba así le dolía el corazón fuertemente-mientras miguel estaba un poco tocado y triste por la escena y sabía que no podía meterse en la conversación de esos dos su intuición se lo decía y aseguraba._

 _-naruto se quedó congelado y lo uno que pudo decir fue-_ **no eres mi mama** _-pregunto naruto con esperanza que esa mujer muy parecida a él por su cabello fuera su mama mientras la abrazaba fuertemente._

 **-No lo siento pero no soy tu mama** _-lo dijo con una tristeza y con un nudo en la garganta que apenas podía hablar mientras ella abrazaba a naruto con cariño y dándole palmaditas en su espalda. Naruto solo pudo bajar su cabeza soltando unas lágrimas hasta que la bella voz de la mujer que no había dejarla de abrazarla le dijo-_ **no soy tu mama, pero eso no quita el hecho que seamos familia, mi nombre es maki uzumaki mucho gusto-** _lo dijo de una forma tan bonita que naruto se le avía olvidado por que lloraba mientras veía la hermosa sonrisa de maki._

 _-_ **mu-mucho gusto mi nombre es naruto uzumaki es un placer** _-dijo mientras se separaba un poco pero mientras tenia tomando las manos de maki con las suyas con un sonrojo en su mejillas por la escena que hico anteriormente._

 _-_ **tranquilo no me tengas miedo, no te hare nada, ven conmigo seguro que tienes un monto preguntas que seguro que me aras-** _maki agarro a naruto por atrás y debajo de sus brazos con un abrazo cualquiera que los viera pareciera que ella llevara un gatito hecho que naruto tenía sus bigotes de zorro en su cachetes no quitaba la imagen y más que naruto no decía nada mientras se mecía de un lado al otro y su pequeña cara de un niño inocente que no rompe un plato(si no toda la bajilla completa)- lo coloco en un mueble largo donde ella también se podía sentar frente de él ,mientras se quitaba sus sandalias ninja y colocaba sus pies encima de mueble tocándolas con los pies de pelirrojo que estaba descalzo mientras ella con cada una de sus manos aguantaba las de él._ **Bueno como debería empezar-** _se preguntó en voz alta_ - **ya se te dejare que me preguntes y yo te iré respondiendo-** lo dijo de una forma tranquila y relajante para el pelirrojo **.**

 **-** _naruto no sabía realmente que decir su única pregunta era si ella era su mama pero ya ella le contesto y la otra pregunta que le podría decir si era una uzumaki pero de nuevo ella le avía respondido anteriormente cuando se presentó hasta que en su mente le llego justamente la pregunta que tenía desde el barco-_ **me puedes decir en donde estamos** _-pregunto algo nervioso mientras veía de cara a cara a maki._

 _-_ **Claro horita estas en mi casa o lo que era aunque lo estoy arreglando desde hace años y además estamos lo que era anteriormente ´´Uzu no Kuni´´ El País del Remolino era un antiguo país ubicado en una isla que se encontraba cerca del País del Fuego y del cual surgió nuestro clan ´´el clan uzumaki´´ y nuestra aldea se llamaba ´´Uzushiogakure no Sato´´ la Aldea Oculta del Remolino** - _lo dijo tranquila en un tono triste_

 **-´´era´´ que paso me puedes decir por favor** _ **-**_ _pregunto naruto intrigado nunca había conocida alguien de su clan_ __ _o más bien de su clan en general que no conocía nada de nada._

 _-_ **bueno para que entiendas un poco vamos a salir par que entiendas un poco-** los dos se giraron, maki se estaba poniendo sus sandalias y naruto fue al cuarto que esta anteriormente para buscarlo, cuando naruto salió de cuarto agarro la mano derecha de maki con su mano izquierda mientras los dos salían de la casa mientras tanto con cierto peli_azul

-se olvidaron de mí, bueno no lo puedo culpar naruto es primera vez que conoce a alguien de su clan y maki no ha visto otro uzumaki desde hace muchos años, pero eso no significa que me dejaran de lado, desde que se vieron seguro no se acuerda que yo estoy aquí- _ **se quejó con una sonrisa en su rostro y empezó a tomar té, mientras tanto con maki y naruto.**_

- **¡¿qué paso aquí?!-** _pregunto naruto impactado de lo que veía sus ojos, el pueblo parece haber estado compuesto por varios edificios cilíndricos, Un ancho río parecía atravesar el pueblo por el cual se construyeron grandes puentes. El paisaje circundante dominado por colinas empinadas, derrumbado y en donde dominaba la naturaleza todo estaba lleno de plantas arboles arbusto tolo lo que era un próspero pueblo solo quedaba puros escombros_.

-esto es lo que quedo de Uzushiogakure cuando inicio la segunda gran guerra ninja ,donde varias aldeas ninjas nos atacó porque nos tenía miedo por nuestra poderoso fuinjutsu y nuestra longevidad por eso también nos llamaba Chōju no Sato- la Aldea de la Longevidad- _ **con un poco de tristeza dijo maki.**_

 _ **-**_ **entonces todo nuestro clan, donde debí nacer y vivir solo quedan ruinas y solos quedamos nosotros dos con sangre uzumaki** \- _naruto se les aguo los ojos a punto de llorar ,porque recientemente conoció un familiar ,descubre que no quedan más uzumaki todo estaba perdido pero una voz y un abrazo lo freno de llorar a mares._

 _-_ **yo no he dicho que quedemos nosotros dos-** _naruto se le quedo viendo a los ojos como plato-_ **en realidad muchos uzumaki sobrevivieron al ataque de las otras naciones hacia nosotros, incluso mi hermano mellizo ´´Uzu´´ está vivo de seguro, lo que pasa todos estas perdidos por el mundo, por eso no lo he encontrado y en donde encuentro una pista solo dejaron rastros o tumbas de los ancianos de nuestro clan.**

 **-** Un momento si todavía hay más uzumakis, porque no volvieron aquí después de la guerra.

-es como somos muy famosos por nuestras habilidades, todas la demás naciones nos tratarían de tener a la fuerza y hacernos tener más descendientes para aumentar su poder militar y nuestro conocimiento de fuinjutsu .Además seguro que tratarían de hacer experimento con nosotros para que saber, por qué somos muy longevos y nuestra cantidad inhumana de Chakra que nos permite sobrevivir a la extracción de un bijuu.

- **¡¿qué enserio?! Un momento tienes un hermano** - _pregunto que apenas avía catado que maki tenía un hermano_

 _-maki se empezó a reír de todo lo que le avía dicho, lo que lo sorprendió fue solo eso, para ella naruto era simplemente simple y gentil de una forma kawaii –_ si mi papa nos nombró así como homenaje de ser uzumakis. Mi hermano se llama ´´ **Uzu** ´´ y yo ´´ **maki** ´´ y juntos formamos ´´ **uzumaki** ´´ es un juego de palabras pero nos separamos hace como unos hace doce años en una tormenta

-tengo otra pregunta si tantos uzumaki sobrevivieron por que no se enteraron la demás naciones

-eso que nuestros ancianos y mi abuelo tenían un plan antes de la segunda guerra en cualquier que nos atacaron o algo parecido.

 **Inicio del Flashback**

-Hace aproximadamente veinticinco años en cierto lugar de Uzushio, en un edificio, ciertos cinco ancianos en una habitación estaban discutiendo.

\- **Ashina_sama hay que tener un plan de reserva, la discusión en la reunión de los kage donde estuvo (Shodai Hokage) Primer Hokage Senju Hashirama sobre que nosotros somos una amenaza para las demás naciones, aunque Hashirama nos defendió eso no quita que nos puedan atacar en el futuro.-** _dijo un anciano de cabello blanco largo hasta su espalda, una barba negra con canas, unos ojos negros, usaba una armadura de batalla shinobi y debajo de ella un traje negro con mangas largas en cuyos hombros estaba el símbolo de Uzushiogakure._

- **calma Akiyama, tienes razón puede ser un problema para nosotros pero en caso que nos atacaran konoha nos ayudaría pero eso no quita el hecho que estemos en desventaja al principio verdad ashina_sama -** _refuto un anciano aproximadamente de noventa años que tenía el mismo tipo de vestimenta que los demás de la sala, lo que le hacía diferente de resto era que el anciano estaba calvo y con un barba de chivo de color gris._

- **no, te equivocas Hisao, Akiyama tiene razón aunque konoha nos ayude a defendernos contra otra aldea, eso no quita que nos puedan atacar por sorpresa y konoha cuando se entere y nos quiera ayudar será demasiado tarde, además eso no impide que dos o mas aldeas se junten para atacarnos** - _esta vez hablo el líder del clan uzumaki, Ashina Uzumaki un hombre de avanzada edad. Tenía el pelo largo de color blanco, bigote y barba de chivo del mismo color. También llevaba una armadura y debajo de ella un traje negro con mangas largas en cuyos hombros estaba el símbolo de Uzushiogakure. En su espalda llevaba lo que parecían ser mangos curvos de dos espadas, utiliza un protector de frente con el símbolo del clan_.

- **ay que formar un plan de escape. Para que la nueva generación pueda vivir tranquila y que conserve nuestro conocimiento, además mis nietos Uzu y maki son apenas niños y no deben ver ni sentir, que es una guerra-** _hablo ni más ni menos_ _que_ _Masayuki el abuelo de maki, era un hombre muy mayor con cabello rojo con canas blanca por todas partes con un bigote largo y fino con unos ojos uno de color negro en su lado derecho y su izquierdo rojo._

-tengo un plan, si solos dejamos nuestro conocimiento aquí seguro nos lo robaran, pero si lo ocultamos muy profundo del mar, cerca de los remolinos y también podemos enterrarlo muy profundo dentro de todo la isla y con sellos de alto nivel lo ocultaremos, además también creo que sería muy útil si dejamos algunos templos ocultos por las naciones elementales y otras isla o a otras naciones pequeñas – _ **hablo otro anciano calvo completamente**_ **.**

\- Satoshi_san es una buena idea, pero será muy problemático dejarlos ocultos para que después la siguiente generación no la pueda encontrar, mejor sería dejarlo en konoha, en todo caso podemos enviar a nuestro clan a vivir allí - _**dijo Akiyama**_

-me niego aunque sea nuestro aliado, como es un de las grandes aldeas ninjas siempre estará en guerra y mandara a nuestros descendiente a luchar- _ **refuto Masayuki**_

-Masayuki tiene razón, nuestro clan siempre prefiere la paz que la guerra y konoha simple estará peleando y creo que la idea de Satoshi_san es la más acertada, pero eso no quita que solo tenemos un plan para proteger nuestro conocimiento para futuras generaciones, no de cómo salvaríamos vidas de la siguiente generación- _ **hablo Ashina**_

- **podemos hacer esto, crearemos varias barreras que se dividirán en grupos pequeños:**

 **1- La primera barrera.** será de que coloquemos varios sensores cerca del mar que estén un podo distanciado de los demás para cubrir tola isla completamente, que este en medio de la distancia de la isla a los remolinos. Su función es avisar si siente la presencia del enemigo y cuanto son a la segunda barrera. Dependiendo la cantidad del enemigo usaremos la cuarta y quinta barrera porque es si es una de las grandes naciones elementales dependiendo del número, lo usaremos, si son números que podamos combatir no la necesitaremos pero si piden ayuda de una nación menor aún nosotros le podremos hacer frente pero todo será de la cantidad de soldado que enjutaremos este plan.

 **2- la segundo barrera.** estará con formadas por grupos de cuatro personas que vigilaran al sensor que está en el mar y se ubicaran en la costa. Si en caso nos atacasen, uno del equipo tiene que regresar a donde la tercera, cuarta barrera y quinta para avisarles del ataque.

 **3- la tercera barrea.** serán la mayoría de nuestros hermanos e hijos que estarán lista para la batalla que estarán cerca del pueblo protegiendo en forma de cúpula que no dejaran pasar al enemigo para que la cuarta y quinta barrera haga su trabajo.

 **4- la cuarta barrera.** será la que estará dentro del pueblo que ayudara a la evacuación a una de la costa para escapar en botes. Su función principal alertar a todos en el pueblo a salir y asegurarse que nadie se quede atrás.

 **5- la quinta barrera.** será la que se encargara de que todos se monte en bote e impulsarles con jutsus de viento y de agua para que salten los remolinos. Por cada bote abra dos individuos que haga un jutsu de agua que haga una enorme ola que elevara al barco para que el segundo individuo haga otro jutsu de viento que impulsara a la embarcación para que el bote de un brinco sobre los remolinos.

 **Si el enemigo lo podremos derrotar buscaremos a los demás para que regresen si hay demasiado tendrán que vivir ocultándose por todo el mundo si somos derrotados Que les parece** . _pregunto Hisao._

 _-_ todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido de la gran idea de Hisao que los dejo con los ojos como plato.

- **que gran idea Hisao pero como decidiremos quien tiene que huir-** _pregunto Satoshi_.

-muy fácil los niños, adolescentes y mujeres embarazada serán los primeros en partir .Lo segundo de que los demás ancianos como nosotros los dividiremos para que unos luchen y se queden en la tercera barrera y los demás que se vayan en barcos y traspase a la próxima generación nuestro conocimiento. Lo tercero será preguntar quién luchara tienen que ser muchos si nos ataca uno o más aldeas pero no podemos dejar las embarcaciones sin ninjas fuertes que protejan a la nuevas generaciones- _ **dijo en forma clara Masayuki.**_

 _-_ **es lo mejor tenemos que proteger a todos entonces vamos a arreglar los pequeños detalles y preguntar al pueblo quien se ira y quienes protegeremos aquí nuestro pueblo-** _dijo Ashina_

Y se ejecutó el primer plan que era de ocultar pergamino de todo el conocimiento del clan uzumaki por toda Uzushio y por las naciones elementales y otros continentes

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Eso fue lo que sucedió en ese entonces mi abuelo me conto todo lo de la reunión a mi familia pocas semanas después hubo una reunión general con todos los habitantes del pueblo para decir cómo nos dividirnos para proteger Uzushio

-enserio entonces hay más uzumaki con vida que emoción pero porque no lo has buscado – _ **le pregunto naruto a maki**_

-eso se debe es que se fueron por todas las partes del mundo y pocos se quedaron por las naciones elementales porque muchos de ella nos querían a la fuerza a nosotros y nuestro conocimiento, además que somos como errantes y no nos quedamos un lugar fijo por eso se me hiso difícil encontrarlos me vine a buscar el conocimiento de mi clan acá

-pero con todo eso del ataque no robaron nada

-no porque se ocultó muy bien, incluso sigo buscando porque se me hace difícil encontrarlos, porque están bien ocultos

- **a enserio pero una pregunta, no dijiste que todos se fueron en barcos no deberías estar con otros miembros del clan-** pregunto naruto mientras veía la sonrisa de maki se hacía pequeña con una mirada tristes.

-si pero me separe hace mucho tiempo pero fue por un accidente

-lo siento no fue mi intención

-no tranquilo y gracias a eso me encontré con miguel, te lo voy a contar todo eso fue cuando nos atacaron

 **Inicio del Flashback**

-Ya avían pasado como tres años desde la reunión que tuvieron los ancianos y el jefe de clan. En el primer año empezaron a ocultar su legado no solo en Uzushio si en varios lugares de las naciones elementales y en otras naciones además de otro continente en templos o cuevas dependiendo la localidad, se ocultaba diferente para que no sean robados los pergaminos del clan. El segundo año se empezaron a construir balsas y pequeños barcos y seleccionar como se iban a dividir para proteger el pueblo. El tercer año todo estaba en calma, todavía se escuchaban rumores en otras naciones que veían al clan uzumaki como amenaza pero ellos ya tenían un plan en caso de un ataque.

-Pero una de esas noches que todo estaba en calma, la luna brillaba hermosamente entre unas grandes nubes, el viento soplaba suavemente la isla estaba llena de neblina que no se veía nada y no se escuchaba nada, solo las hojas de los árboles que se mecían lentamente. En las costas de uzushio los ninjas del clan que estaban montando guardia como siempre desde que los ancianos advirtieron al pueblo estaban tranquilos, los sensores que formaban la primera barrera que estaban cansados de tanto tiempo montando guardias algunos se estaban quejando.

-que fastidio cuando falta para el siguiente cambio de turno estoy más de seis horas pardos aquí y con hambre.

-cállate de una vez todo estamos igual recuerda porque estamos aquí, es para proteger nuestro hogar.

-lo sé pero no me dirás que no sientes frio ni yo estaría con mi esposa juntitos en la cama haciendo ya sabes qué.

-cállate ero-kleen por eso que cuando eras joven las chicas se te alejaban, aun no creo que te hayas casado con una mujer tan hermosa

-tú has silencio anzo, al menos yo tengo esposa no soy un solterón como tu jajaja

-Ustedes dos cayesen de una buena vez, si siguen hablando les voy a duplicar las horas de vigilancia, para que sean serios. Los demás no están montando un alboroto ni quejándose a cada rato-hablo un anciano

-disculpe Kuro-sama no era nuestra intención molestarlo _ **-hablaron los hombres al mismo tiempo mientras se inclinaba.**_

-bueno eso es lo de menos aquí como les va, no hay novedades __

-no señor no tenemos novedades todo está tranquilo

-bueno eso es muy bueno- _**pero cuando el anciano iba a hablar se puso serio y mira hacia la enorme neblina y los dos hombres lo vieron el rostro del anciano miraron al mismo lugar y se concentraron**_

- **Qué es esto** - _preguntaron los dos pelirrojos_ - **hay muchas tipos de firmas de chakra**.

\- maldición eso no son ninjas de una sola aldea, hay como tres o cuatros tipos de aldeas, y mandaron creo que a todos sus ninjas activos, avisen a los demás de las barreras y a los grandes ancianos en silencio. _**Dijo el anciano muy serio con algo de ira, preocupación con miedo**_

-los don pelirrojos hicieron unas señales que sus compañeros que estaban en el mar entendieron y retrocedieron a la costa brincando, en ese momento empezó a ejecutarse el plan. Mientras tanto en pueblo todo el mundo estaba dormido ni con la idea lo que iba a ocurrir.

\- _De repente un silbido de alta frecuencia que después de un momento un grito despertó a todos los habitantes-_ **¡nos están atacando, todos a los barcos!-** _todos los habitantes del pueblo se levantaron de golpe y se empezaron a movilizar como lo tenían planeado si los atacaban._

- **mama nos están atacando-** _grito un niño que se acababa de levantar_

- **uzu vístete igual tu maki, hay que irnos lo más rápido que podamos, estaré terminando todo para irnos su padre va a la quinta barrera** \- _hablo una hermosa mujer pelirroja de ojos violetas que es la mama de uzu y maqui su nombre es Hayami uzumaki._

 **-Si mama como ordene-** _gritaron los dos niños al unísono._

 _ **Salto de escena**_

-en la costa de uzushio los ninjas enemigos se acercaban rápidamente mientras que los miembros del clan uzumaki ya estaban listos para el combate que se aproximaba.

\- Cuando los ninjas pasaron la espesa neblina y se acercaban a la costa muchos miembros del clan uzumaki saltaron al cielo con enormes pergaminos que se abrieron y los pelirrojos tocando el revés del pergamino preñándolo de chakra en una bocanada de humo salieron múltiples shuriken gigantes con sellos explosivos, que dieron a los enormes grupos de ninjas enemigos, los golpeaban y mataba al instantáneamente para luego seguidamente explotar llevándose docenas por cada shuriken que lanzaban.

-los ninjas enemigos se descuidaron pensando que los miembros del clan uzumaki no se esperarían un ataque sorpresa, pero se equivocaron su descuido izo que ellos lo que iban a dar un ataque sorpresa fueran sorprendidos por una gran defensa y ataque.

\- muchos ninjas caían rápidamente muertos por los shuriken y flechas explosivas, los ninjas que estaban atrás les dio tiempo de reaccionar y empezaron a contratacar con jutsus de defensa y de ataques

-los miembros del clan que estaban a la orilla retrocedieron un poco por los jutsus de ataque que lanzaban los ninjas enemigos en ese momento llego al campo de batalla el líder del clan uzumaki Ashina-sama con dos ancianos del consejo que eran Akiyama y Satoshi y con sus escolta que era quince miembros del clan.

- **prepárense a luchar** -grito el líder del clan que salto encima de algunos miembros del clan y se dirigió a donde sus enemigos para iniciar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo el líder del clan desenfundo sus dos espadas para empezar a luchar, su estilo de lucha era increíble no hacia movimiento innecesario golpeaba con el mango de la espada aun ninja mientras que otro trataba de atacarlo y los cortaba rápidamente y esquivaba todos los ataques.

-los demás miembros del clan no se quedaban atrás, muchos de los miembros saltaron al campo de batalla y en pesaron a luchar la mayoría se quedaban a tras a ver el espectáculo y esperando, en un rato los ninjas enemigos estaban muertos hundiéndose en el agua.

-¿ **que? esto es todo, mas era el cansancio de estar vigilando por un año la aldea** \- _dijo anzo riéndose un poco nervioso sabiendo lo que se avecinaba._

- **no deberías reírte en un momento serio muchacho, pero no te culpo cuando se acerca un gran enemigo uno no puede ponerse nervioso o llorar es mejor enfrentar con una sonrisa a la muerte** _-dijo ashina que empezó a hacer unos sellos con sus manos y tomo una bocanada de aire inflando sus pulmones y expulsándolo a la gran barrera de neblina que se disipo rápidamente. Lo que era normalmente el mar y olas moviéndose a hora sola se podía ver una mar de ninjas de distintas aldeas_. **Ya dejamos el calentamiento ahora es de la verdadera batalla.**

- _los dos bandos se veían a las cara los ninjas enemigos y lo miembros del clan uzumaki_ __ _y empezaron a correr_ __ _uno hacia el otro a luchar_ \- **vamos todos juntos como familia, hay que proteger nuestros seres queridos-** _grito ashina todo los miembros del clan dijeron_ **¡Hai!** __ _Empezando la guerra._

 _ **Salto de escena**_

-Al otro lado de la isla, en una orilla segura para escapar, los miembros que formaban la cuarta y quinta barrera se encontraban montando a los miembros de su clan en embarcaciones para que huyan e impulsándolos con jutsus para pasar los remolinos pero cierta familia se estaba despidiendo.

- **papa, abuelo súbanse hay espacio para ustedes** -grito uzu llorando mientras sujetaba a su papa de la camisa tratando de montándolo a la fuerza.

 **-si tenemos que estar juntos como familia no se pueden quedar aquí** –grito maki llorando a moco suelto como su hermano

 **-uzu, maki ya dejen su padre y su abuelo están haciendo todo lo posible para que estemos seguros, hay que respetar sus sentimiento, pero como última pregunta, ¿seguro que no quieren venir suegro, Nobuo querido?-** _preguntón Hayami_

 **-lo siento, pero no te pongas triste, es mi deber cuidar a mi familia con la vida verdad padre-** _dijo nobuo_

-tienes razón hijo mío yo ya me despedí de tus hermanos mayores, como padre debemos cuidar a nuestros hijos, uzu y tu maki ustedes son mis últimos nietos pequeños, los demás ya tienen más de dieciocho incluso algunos ya están casados, tienen que pensar el sacrificio que hacemos, para que ustedes puedan tener una vida digna de ser vivida, ustedes la siguiente generación son las esperanza del clan recuerden eso en su mente- _ **lo dijo con unas lágrimas mientras abrazaban sus nietos**_ _**mientras lo sobaba y luego se apartó y se coló detrás de nobuo**_.

- **tienes razón, no lo podría haber dicho mejor es mejor apurarnos padre** _-nobuo se acercó a su esposa y le dio un apasionado beso de despedida_ **-cuídalos por mí, si** \- dijo mientras se alejaba par que su padre y el empezaran a hacer los dos sellos de mano.

-nobuo hiso una gran hola que levantaba el barco que lo impulsaba hacia adelante con todos los miembros de clan que estaban ahí, que con la familia de nobuo hacían como quince personas maso menos.

-Masayuki brinco mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire y luego lo soltó al frente una gigantesca ráfaga de aire que impacto en el barco, que estaba en la enorme ola que hiso despejar de la ola y el barco salto encima de los remolinos haciéndolo parecer que volaba.

-Los tripulantes se abrasaban fuertemente del barco para caer en el agua, cuando callo miraban a la costa saludando como despedida a su familia que se quedaba mientras gritaban

 **-Papa te quiero no me olvides** - _grito uzu_

- **Igual yo papi te amo no te olvidare jamás** - _también grito maki_

- **Adiós querido cuidare a nuestros hijos te lo prometo** - _grito llorando Hayami_

 **-Seguro que no quieres ir con ellos nobuo-** _dijo el anciano_

- **Padre es mejor así ellos tiene que vivir por nosotros, además es mi deber cuidar de mi hogar** - _dijo nobuo mientras se gira hacia atrás y vio a su padre serio_

- **hay hijo si eres, a veces eres idiota, él hogar es donde está tu familia** - _dijo masayuki_

- **papa por qué me dices eso tu sabes quuuu** _\- nobuo no pudo terminar la frase porque su padre le dio un golpe en el estómago sacándole todo el aire mientras que masayuki rápidamente hacia unos sellos de mano y con su mano derecha le dio un golpecito en su pecho cuan su mano se separó de él se vio unas matrices que recorrieron todo su cuerpo rápidamente dejándolo inmóvil._

- **padre porque** –pregunto nobuo mientras caía al suelo arrodillado viendo a su papa a los ojos

- _masayuki se agacho a su tamaña mientras suspiraba_ - **es tu deber de cuidar de tu esposa e hijos tu ere todavía mui joven para morir deja ese privilegio a los mayores si hijo-** dijo mientras sobaba la cabeza de su joven hijo- **bueno es hora de que te reúnas con tu familia-** masayuki agarro a su hijo por el estómago lo levanto con una mano y la lanzo hacia arriba muy alto y luego en mismo brinco a una altura cerca de el- **es hora de que de que el ave vuele a su nido-** y empezaba a hacer sellos de mano y soplo un ventarrón impulsando a nobuo hacia el barco donde estaban su familia.

-los que estaban en el barcos se sorprendieron a ver que el anciano golpeo a su hijo aunque no podían escuchar la conversación observaron como masayuki lanzo al cielo a su hijo pero si pudieron escuchar lo que dijo en el cielo parara poco después que el usar un jutsu de viento para lanzar a nobuo hacia ello que por suerte dos hombre brincaron para recibir a nobuo en el aire.

-cuídenlo por mí, que se porte bien-grito el anciano

-la familia entera dijo- **si abuelo lo cuidaremos gracias** -mientras saludaban para despedirse mientras se alejaban para adentrarse en la neblina.

-bueno ustedes no se queden mirando, hay que ir a ayudar a los demás en la batalla, ya no quedan más habitantes para que estemos aquí parados sin hacer nada.

- **si** **señor como ordene** \- gritaron los miembros de la quinta barrera que se empezaron a movilizar al campo de batalla.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Bueno eso fue lo que paso, nos atacó tres aldeas ninjas, aunque nos atacaran y acabaron la mayoría de nuestro clan no fue sin ninguna consecuencia el gran ejército que mandaron con sus mejores ninjas también fueron aniquilado te digo que quedaron menos de quinientos ninjas y todas las aldea ninjas mandaron al ochenta por ciento de sus ninjas para ellos fue una gran derrota y así se acabó la segunda gran querrá ninja porque las aldeas enemigas, se tuvieron que rendir ante konoha porque estaban demasiado débiles para continuar otra batalla.

-guau eso es increíble entonces somos muy fuertes.

-Claro que lo somos, las demás aldeas tenían que unirse varios clanes para crearla, pero nosotros somos tan fuerte que sin ayuda de nadie lo hicimos solos, incluso cuando konoha cuando estaba siendo construida tuvimos que ayudarlos con sellos y otras cosas más. Además tuvieron que unirse tres aldeas ninjas para atacarnos eso demuestra lo poderosos que somos y eso que éramos minoría, pero ellos sabían que luchar uno a uno ellos perderían, incluso trataron de darnos un ataque sorpresa para tener más ventaja. _**Dijo maki llena de orgullo de formar parte de su gran y fuerte clan**_

-eso es incluso más increíble, pero konoha no hizo nada- _ **pregunto naruto.**_

-no porque cuando se enteraron ya era demasiado tarde pero lo que ellos no saben que todavía hay muchos uzumakis vivos.

-qué bueno me llena un poco de felicidad pero que les paso lo que estaban contigo.

-bueno es que cuando nos atacaron yo tenía nueve años y cuando nos fuimos llegamos a una isla después de un mes en el mar, era una isla tropical y vivimos allí muchos años, continúe con mis estudios y viví con mi familia en paz era muy divertido estar con ello puedo decir que tobe un buena infancia aun con los complicado que era tener que cargar que éramos la esperanza del clan.

-todos los que escaparon se fueron juntos a un mismo lugar

-no, como te avía dicho, todo el mundo se fue por su cuenta a diferentes lugares por el mundo, nosotros en el barco que estábamos aramos como de diecisiete maso menos, creo yo no sé ya no me acuerdo, pero bueno por los años que estuvimos creció por así decirlo el clan ya éramos como casi cuarenta, cada año nacía muchos niños, no tenían más nada que hacer que hacer crecer el clan- _ **lo último lo dijo en un suspiro que no se le escapó a naruto.**_

 _ **-**_ **que quieres decir, que hacían, como se hacen los niños** _-pregunto naruto incrédulo mientras que maki sudaba de los nervios se le fue la boca en la última frase._

 _-_ no nada interesante te lo diré cuando crezcas _ **-lo dijo tartamudeando mientras suspiraba en su mente de lo que se avía salvado**_ **-** bueno lo que te iba diciendo crecimos mucho i la isla no era mui grande y tampoco tenía muchos recurso y no ayudaba nada que en la isla había un volcán activo que a cada rato erupcionaba y tuvimos que irnos de ay yo tenía de diecisiete a dieciocho años, construimos más barcos porque la población creció de más. Cuando nos fuimos después de una semana empezó una gran tormenta que golpeaba fuertemente los barcos y bueno en una de esos golpes Salí volando sujetándome de un enorme trozo de madera, mi familia no me pudo ayudar el clima se hacía peor y yo me alejaba más y más de ellos hasta que perdí la conciencia cuando desperté estaba en una isla sola y ahí fue que conocí a miguel por suerte o destino

- **eso fue muy impresionante aunque un poco triste** _dijo naruto._

-si bueno que se le puede hacer, pero seguro que mi familia está bien son muy fuertes, pero aun así los extraño pero, antes de salir a buscarlos tengo que encontrar todo el legado del clan.

 **-yo te ayudare aunque soy pequeño puedo ayudar**. _Dijo naruto con un enorme sonriso con un pulgar en alto_ - **ya verás que encont** _-naruto no pudo terminar la frase ya que su estómago rugió de hambre y miro a maki rojo como su cabello de la pena._

- **Aaah naruto-kun tiene hambre, verdad que ya es hora del almuerzo vamos a ver que comemos** - _maki agarro la mano de naruto mientras lo arrastraba a la casa ya que naruto parecía un tomate de la vergüenza que tenía._

 **Fin del capitulo**


End file.
